In mobile radio communication systems, signals can be transmitted via various transmission paths from a transmitter to a receiver, and can differ with respect to their propagation times and phases. The transmitted signals are sampled in receivers, wherein sample timing errors can occur.
Receivers, the components thereof, and methods for the operation of the components are continuously improved with regards to their power and quality. In particular, it can be desirable to improve a filtering of receiver signals carried out in receiver circuits. For these and further reasons, there is a need for the present invention.